Kinky dayo!
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori sews – we know that. Kotori loves Honoka – yes, she does. Honoka is impromptu – we know that. Honoka loves Kotori – yes, she does. So... Kotori sews new costumes to express her love for Honoka. Sexy, sexy times ahead. ;'D (Rating will change after )
1. Kotori's Secret Sewing

**Author Notes**

 **Hi. OvO**

 **I seriously don't know what to put for the summary. O3O**

 **May you enjoy~ :'D**

* * *

"Hm, hm, hm~" Minami Kotori, a fashion enthusiast and costume designer of her school's idol group, Muse, hummed a tune as she created new clothes from strings and needles.

Lifting a completed police themed garment up in the air in front of her for viewing, the ash-brunette lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Ah~ I hope Honoka-chan likes this~ hehe~"

The designer giggled to herself as she placed another set of costume she had finished sewing together.

These costumes weren't for her idol activities though, it was filed under her personal project: "To be cute and sexy for Honoka-chan". And many late nights and lunch breaks were skipped just to do her design research, secret shopping and the actual work on the costumes whilst handling Muse's.

Kotori has always been a romantic. And being in an official "We are girlfriends and then wives in the future" relationship with her possibly ten year crush, has caused the ash-brunette to be more gung-ho to be romantic, lovey-dovey and simply to keep her kind of dense girlfriend interested.

Even though that was hardly necessary. Kousaka Honoka was more than a little interested and crazy for the designer; if fantasizing about the ash-brunette day and night, and planning multiple dates count for anything.

But Kotori is like such. Very in love. Very romantic. And slightly kinky.

Her closet, hiding in the back, was now filled with certain sexy clothings just waiting to be worn and shown off to a certain gingerhead Kotori loves from the Earth, to the Sun and back.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **So! This is a prologue to the actual sexy times ahead. :'3**

 **I hope you like it~ X'D**

 **Also...OvO I actually didn't know what to put for the title too. And was considering between a few titles for this 2-chapter story.**

 **First: "Kinky dayo!"**

 **Second: "Kotori's Fashion Show? Honoka is losing blood?!"**

 **Third: "My Sexy, Sexy Girlfriend"**

 **Well...which do you think is better? (I wonder if I spoiled anything for next chapter :'P And the rating most probably will change to T when the next chapter comes up! :'D)**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ And see you next chapter! *O***

 **P.S. Yes, Yuri-chan~ This is the story you requested~ What you want is next chapter which I'm writing every now and then ~ hehes~ ;'P**


	2. Maid x Master

Chapter 2 – Kinky dayo OaO

 **Author Notes**

 **Who's up for some sexy, sekshi times ahead~? X'P**

 **Hehe, may you enjoy~ OvO**

* * *

Kousaka Honoka, a normal sixteen year old girl who happened to be the Leader of Muse, her school's idol group, decided on a whim to visit her girlfriend and fellow idol group member's home today.

"I wonder what Kotori-chan is doing now~"

Honoka hummed a happy tune as she swung her hands back and forth excitedly, all the way to her girlfriend's front door.

A pointer finger paused right before the door bell.

 _Perhaps I could surprise Kotori-chan even more by sneaking in~?_

The playful gingerhead with the brilliant idea nodded to herself and did the first thing that came to mind – attempt to open the door to someone else's home without a key.

Usually the gate won't open, but by sheer coincidence, the Minamis have forgotten to lock their front gate; giving the teenager access.

 _Lucky~_

Honoka cheered and skipped across the space to the main door, after closing the gate behind her.

Again, by all terms of normal, the door should have been locked, and when the ginger turned the knob – it was stuck. Honoka frowned.

 _Do I have to knock the door? But then I won't be able to give Kotori-chan a HUGE surprise!_

Not one to give up easily, the Leader of Muse scanned her surroundings for ideas of what she could do – enter from the window? A backdoor? A flower pot..?

A smile crept up the ginger's face as she bend over to a pot of flowers.

 _Keep a spare key under a rug, or under a flower pot! Was what the wise always taught us! I think._

Honoka reasoned as she lifted the flower pot to see a slightly soiled silver key she recognized as Kotori's house key.

"Alright!" The gingerhead fist pumped with the key into the air and hurried back to the door.

Now inside, Honoka locked the door again, slipped the key into her skirt's pocket and made her way to her girlfriend's room as silently as she could, even making sure to skip the step which made a creak when stepped on.

 _Kotori-chan here I come~ hehe~_

Honoka swung the door with the cute little sign that says "Kotori's Room" open, a broad smile and a "BOO!" that was left hanging on her tongue greeted an empty room.

 _Ehh~? Is Kotori-chan not home? She didn't tell me she was going anywhere though..._

Honoka's enthusiasm drooped along with her ethereal puppy dog ears, but it spiked back up when the gingerhead heard sounds coming from the bathroom.

An excited smile donned on Honoka's face immediately.

 _Kotori-chan must be in the toilet! Hehe~ I'll wait in her room to surprise her~_

Honoka swiftly and sneakily entered the ash-brunette's room, closing the door with a gentle thud.

It could have been a minute, five minutes or more, but regardless, it did not affect the gingerhead who was trying her hardest to not bounce up and down where she sat on the side of the bed, her cerulean eyes shining with anticipation at the door.

 _Kotori-chan~ Ko-to-ri-chan~ I can't wait to see Kotori-chan~_

Honoka sung in her head for her girlfriend to return, and the door finally opened.

However, similar to déjà vu, words were left hanging at the tip of the gingerhead's tongue when her eyes laid on Minami Kotori.

 _Kotori-chan?!_

Muse's costume designer was in a similar state of shock to see her girlfriend in her room, golden eyes widened with a hint of fear with surprise, but the ash-brunette recovered faster than her girlfriend.

Golden eyes shut slowly along with the door behind her, Honoka swallowed as she watched.

 _Kotori-chan closed the door..?_

A coy smile replaced the designer's initially ajar lips, and golden eyes that speaks on their own met Honoka's apprehensive cerulean.

 _No, wait! More importantly, why is Kotori-chan only in her underwear?! V-Very sexy underwear..._

Honoka was about to drown in her own fantasy play with her girlfriend clad only in a striking black and white themed underwear, but was snapped back to reality from Kotori's honey-laced voice.

"Master?"

"Master?!" Honoka repeated in disbelief.

Kotori giggled with a hand to her mouth – how feminine. But lowered it to connect her hands together on the front shortly after.

"I didn't know _Master_ will be home so soon today..." Kotori deliberately spoke slightly slower so that Honoka has enough time to catch on.

 _Master? Like...Kotori-chan is my maid..?_

"I was just altering my uniform to meet Master's taste... Do you like it~?" Kotori stepped closer to the centre of the room and angled herself so that her wide-eyed girlfriend could get the best view out of her maid-themed lingerie.

Honoka's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, quite unable to find the right words or simply her voice.

 _Ah... Now that I can see all that Kotori-chan is wearing..She has a maid headband on her head..._

"Master?" Kotori noticed where Honoka was currently looking before feigning a pout. "Does Master not like the frilly white headband?"

"Eh?! No, I-"

"It's really soft to touch..would you like to try touching them~?" Kotori placed a hand to her ample chest where the black brasserie with white frill outlines and a heartshape hole right in the centre to show off her cleavage is worn.

Thr gingerhead could not help but follow Kotori's hand and so her eyes were now staring at her girlfriend's breasts, and if she was honest, she wanted to see under the brasserie.

 _AHH! What am I even thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking of touching Kotori-chan's b-br- body!_

Honoka's hand flew up to pinch her nose, feeling the heat in her face and feared that blood might be spilling down her nose.

"Master don't want to _touch Kotori_...'s headband?" Kotori evilly dragged on 'touch Kotori' before continuing into a more innocent question.

"T-Touch... No, I.. I can't..! Kotori-chan, why-"

Honoka wanted to return to a simple, innocent and fun time with Kotori, just chatting and snacking, but Kotori had other plans.

Kotori straightened her back but took a step closer to Honoka so that her black panty, with the same white frill outline at the top, and heart patterns that decreased in size from the middle top to the bottom – acting as a guide to the user's entrance down there, was in perfect view to see.

And "see" Honoka did, mouth agape, hands dropped to her side, and extremely focused cerulean eyes trained onto her girlfriend's panties, guided by those purposefully sewn on pure white heart shapes.

 _Ah...My girlfriend is so beautiful..._

"H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori broke out of her maid and master roleplay when she saw blood trickling down the gingerhead's nose, and rushed over to her girlfriend's side.

"Mm...Kotori-chan..." Honoka mumbled as the ash-brunette pressed tissue to her nose to wipe the blood. "How are you so sexy..?" Honoka grinned dazedly at her girlfriend who blushed at the compliment.

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori's brazenness dissipated as she felt hyper-conscious about her sexy dressing, even though it was meant for Honoka's eyes.

The gingerhead blinked out of her stupor, and faced her girlfriend with worry all over. "U-Um, sorry, Kotori-chan! I sound like some pervert... And you probably don't like perverts..." Honoka lowered her head in shame.

Kotori was surprised from the sudden apology, and Honoka's meek behaviour; not wanting the gingerhead to misunderstand her sudden silence, Kotori quickly grasp her girlfriend's hands in hers, pulling it close to her chest.

"Honoka-chan! I don't dislike perverts!"

"Eh?!"

"I mean, I don't dislike Honoka-chan being a pervert!" Kotori was finding it hard to work her thoughts properly from all her nervousness to not mess up in front of Honoka.

"I'm a pervert after all, huh..?" Honoka wore a lopsided smile as she gave Kotori's hand a good squeeze.

Kotori opened her eyes, and when she met Honoka's, the two could not help but laugh.

After some time of laughing and just relaxing in each other's company, Kotori broke the silence.

"Honoka-chan..."

"Mm?" Honoka waited patiently.

"I really did design this for you to see...And..." Kotori wanted to pull her hand away and maybe hide behind her pillow, but Honoka held on tightly despite her own thick red blush.

"And?"

Kotori took a deep breath to help calm her nerves.

"And I made more than one clothing to wear...and maybe... _maybe_...just maybe!" The ash-brunette kept looking back and forth from her girlfriend and her closet.

Honoka laughed at Kotori's insistence on 'maybe' and flustered display before nodding for the ash-brunette to continue.

"Maybe wanted to seduce you so that you'll love me more, and won't look at any other girl..." Kotori's voice was soft, but Honoka heard her girlfriend's insecurities loud and clear.

Honoka smiled and moved herself closer to the ash-brunette still clad in those sexy maid designed lingerie which almost distracted the gingerhead again.

"Kotori-chan."

The ash-brunette raised her head to meet Honoka's strong gaze.

"There's no other girl I would want to look at. Kotori-chan is the sexiest, and cutest, and prettiest, and Mooooost lovely girl I know. And will ever want." Honoka finished her declaration with a firm nod of her head, and a tight squeeze to Kotori's hands in hers.

Kotori blushed harder and looked away. "Then..."

"Then?" Honoka prompted, wanting more than anything to hear Kotori say that she won't ever doubt Honoka's love for her.

"I've got more designs I've sewn...Do you still want to see them?" Kotori asked in a mix of shy and suggestive tone.

Honoka gulped as she gave her girlfriend a full look over from top to bottom, stopping at Kotori's breasts again.

"Um...You'll wear them?" Honoka wanted to bury her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

Kotori giggled. "Those are my intentions~"

Honoka laughed slightly awkwardly, one hand rubbing her neck.

"I look forward to them!" Honoka beamed at her girlfriend.

"I'll go change now~ Wait for me, okay?" Kotori stood up but was stopped when the gingerhead grabbed her hand. "Honoka-chan?"

"You'll not allowed to wear this for anyone else okay?" Honoka wore a serious pout.

Kotori put on her best service smile and bowed. "Yes, master."

With a wink, Kotori went to change into her next set of sexy costume she made just for her girlfriend's eyes to feast on.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Did I say 2 chapters? X'P There will be more sexy Kotori with her girlfriend Honoka in the future~ cos' I decided to stop it here for now~ Hehe. X'3**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this~! And my description wasn't confusing or too lacking! OxO Because it really is sexy and alluring and possibly nose-bleeding inducing in my mind! Hehe. X'P**

 **Anyways...for the Maid lingerie...imagine that famous cat lingerie many characters are drawn wearing... (Honoka was even drawn with that too! :'P) Change the frills to white~**

 **Oh. Honoka's trespassing was really fun too~ hahas~ X'3**

On a side note~ I wrote this with 2 fingers, but those 2 fingers were not my opposable thumbs cos' my right thumb got injured. (Yes, blood was trickling down my thumb. -v-``) But I'm okay, and in their stead – my 2 pointer fingers did the typing~ :'3 (Thank you for the hard work, fingers! X'D)

 **See you next sexy times~ X'P Oh, and leave a comment if you like~ I have the costumes planned, but I'll go on and say...You can request some clothing too if you like! X'D (I'll take them into consideration~ hehe~ XD)**


End file.
